Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated by reference herein as though set forth in full.
Spider silk has attracted scientists to study its unique mechanical properties and its potential to provide new bio-based materials for numerous applications ranging from protective clothing to medical products (1). However, one of the most intriguing spider biomaterials, yet one of the least explored, is the aqueous glue that coats the sticky-spiral threads of orb weaving spiders in order to retain prey in the web. It is considered one of the strongest and most effective biological glues (2-5). The aqueous coat is secreted from the orb weaving spider's aggregate glands and the gland's contents have been studied by several research groups (3-5). Chemical analysis of this complex aqueous solution shows relatively high concentrations of water-soluble organic compounds related to neurotransmitters, free amino acids, small peptides, low concentrations of various inorganic salts and glycoproteins. It has been suggested that the contents of this solution generates hygroscopic forces that may contribute to the thread stickiness, however studies identified the actual glue as microscopic nodules made of a glycoprotein (5). To date, almost nothing is known about the molecular structure and function of this glycoprotein.